fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Edwardtruong2006/Guardian of Fate: Killing an Indestructible Object
Again, meditating in the vast darkness of space, the Guardian of Destiny was waiting, until he sensed a disturbance in the future. He looked through a projection, this disturbance was a young african-american man, no older than 16, walking along the a path at a special private school in the middle of an island. He was happily strolling along the grass field, completely oblivious to the minefield that was standing in front of him… until suddenly a flash of light appeared. “Mattios Stultas.” the loud booming voice said. “Hmm?” he said innocently. It was then that the light dissipated, revealing the Watcher of Fate himself. He raised his hand, forming an energy ball, not unlike the one he used on the thief, and explained himself. “I am a Watcher of Fate, Protector of the Future, you are one that has suspiciously defied fate, destiny, and your path. You were supposed to be dead, long ago… but inexplicable survived every incident thrown at your path. I am here, to end it.” Mattios didn’t listen at all to what his confronter was saying, he was more interested in the energy ball he was holding in his hand. “Hmm…. do you think I can buy this at the gift shop?” asked the teenager. “I had figured out your intellect is quite limited from my visions of you, I wonder what made you survive this long” replied Viscus. “Sur… viiiiii” pondered Mattios. “Enough with your unnecessary idiocy. Your fate is grim.” James Viscus unleashed his ball of energy straight towards Mattios, creating a small explosion which covered a large portion of the path. No human could possibly survive that, which surprised the Guardian, when he saw the young boy still standing with not even a scratch on him arms. “What the…” “Hmm… I wonder if I could get the boomy balls at the gift shop.” wondered Mattios, clearly unaffected by the explosion output. “Very well, if you refuse to be touched by magic, I will send you to space, where nobody can hear your cries!” exclaimed the Guardian. Suddenly a large portion of the ground raised up and sent the dumb as a rock teenager out of the atmosphere, and into space. The Watcher turned around, thinking his job was done. Until he heard. “Hai!” “By the light?!” he exclaimed. “Yeah, I got to meet those guys in some sort of globey armor shaped things floating around in space.” replied Mattios. “This… is a problem.” “If I can’t banish you off the face of this Earth, you will be banished into the depths of Tartarus!” angrily said the Guardian. He summoned a book, and read a holy inscription. “Et tu, ego et tu eris gratus esse possis, cum nulla reditus. In tempore venit ad eum ad vescendum. Detractos in tartarum video!” Suddenly a large portal opened underneath the kid, sucking him through to never be returned. Or so he thought. He forcefully sealed the portal, closing the gate to Tartarus. “Hai again!” he heard behind him, mere seconds later. In a fit of annoyance, he turned around to meet the immovable object, a slammed two punches into his nose and gut. Not a scratch. “Alright, I hate doing this, but I need to…” he muttered. He sat there, and meditated, and meditated. He was going to look into all futures involving Mattios, and one where he dies. He prepared to enter the first future…. nothing, blankness. Absolute void. “What the… there’s nothing here. I can’t see his future…” he said internally. He moved onto the next one, then the next, then the one after. Nothing. He could not find anything related to this boy, as if he doesn’t have a written future to begin with. He was an anomaly. Suddenly the Watcher woke up from his meditation. He thought, he needed to get rid of this person, for his job to be complete. He wondered and pondered. Suddenly, the entire area turned grey. “Wha-?!” A black cloud of mist formed, it circled around both him and his target, until it suddenly landed. Out from the mist, there was a man, wearing a tuxedo, holding a scythe. “I’m sorry for interrupting, I just felt so bad for you that I had to interfere.” he said. “Who are you? What do you want?” questioned the Guardian. “And do you have any food? I’m kind of hungry.” finished Mattios. “I am Death, I’m here to save you from your embarrassment.” “What do you mean?” “It’s quite simple, you cannot kill this man. I should know, I am Death.” “So what do you suggest I do?” “Leave him, save yourself the trouble, I can bargain with your boss.” “Why are you doing this?” “Consider this me, returning a favor.” “Favor for what?” “A favor for helping keep my list on track., anyways… I must go. Good luck.” Suddenly Death vanished into a cloud of mist, and everything returned to color He decided to take his advice, and leave Mattios Stultas, alive. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories